Pepper Potts
Virginia Potts, usually called Pepper Potts, is a character in both the 2012 Marvel Studios action film the Avengers and [[Iron Man 3|its 2013 Iron Man sequel in the saga]]. She is Tony Stark's personal secretary, executive assistant, and love interest. She later becomes the superheroine Rescue due to the Extremis formula. She is played by actress Gwyneth Paltrow. Physical appearance Personality Marvel Cinematic Universe Early life Born sometime in May of the 1970's, Pepper graduated with a degree in business administration before working in the finance department of Stark Industries. After finding an error in Tony Stark's calculations, she rushed to Tony to correct the mark, forcing her way to see him past bodyguards using pepper spray. Tony was impressed and hired her as his personal assistant, naming her Pepper as a joke. ''The Avengers Pepper Potts is seen having a romantic date with Tony Stark at the top floor of the Stark Tower, but they're interrupted by the sudden arrival of Phil Coulson, who has to crash J.A.R.V.I.S.'s systems in order to get in the tower, since Stark is trying to close him outdoors. Pepper has befriended Coulson during their previous meetings, and asks him about his personal life, as well as convincing Stark to listen to him and to read what documents he's giving him. Pepper is well aware of The Avengers Initiative, due to Stark's impossibility to keep a secret, and she manages to convince her boss and boyfriend to help S.H.I.E.L.D. save the world from Loki Laufeyson. Later, when the Chitauri have started their invasion, Pepper is on a private plane, safe from the battle. Stark, before sacrificing himself to destroy an atomic bomb sent on Manhattan, tries to call her on the phone, but she doesn't hear it and doesn't calls up. After the battle, when the Avengers are disbanded and everyone comes back to his normal life, Pepper rejoins with Stark. Iron Man 3'' Pepper is the new head of Stark Industries, and has moved in to live with Tony as his girlfriend. Aldrich Killian offers her a chance to work with him, but she refuses, sensing that Aldrich is evil. It turns out that her suspicions are correct, since Aldrich has been using the Extremis formula to create an army of superpowered henchmen, and he's the true mastermind behind A.I.M. and the Mandarin attacks. At the end, he kidnaps Pepper, wanting her to be his bride, and injects her with the Extremis formula. This ends up saving her life later, turning her into the superheroine Rescue, and she uses her newfound powers to help Iron Man defeat Killian. At the end, the effects of the Extremis formula are reversed, leaving her human again and ending her tenure as Rescue. Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Pepper is the personal assistan of Tony Stark. When the A.I.M. attacked the Stark Tower, she was taken hostage by the Scientist Supreme. As Scientist Supreme had threatened to shoot her, she just knocked him out with her fists. Gallery Pepper Potts.jpg Pepper_Iron_Man_3_climax.jpg Pepper.jpg Pepper_Potts_IM3.jpg Pepper_Potts_and_Aldrich_Killian.jpg Avengersvfx10003layer7.png Virginia_Potts_(Earth-80920).jpg Pepper_Falls.jpg External Links *Virginia Potts on Marvel Movies Wiki Category:The Avengers characters Category:Females Category:Live-Action Females Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Lovers Category:Adults Category:Iron Man 3 characters Category:Disney characters Category:Caucasian-American characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Superheroes Category:Businesspeople Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes characters Category:Heroines Category:TV Animation Characters